kidvskatfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Coop+Kat
Hi I am RaggaR. Hi I am RaggaR. We havent talked too much but I have question. Is that real name of the last episode of KvK? I mean "The Kat went back" Don't worry:) :-* Don't worry, thats ok. :)Lovergirlcoop 12:26, April 25, 2011 (UTC) Image From Episodes (Copy) Hello Coop+Kat, I love your Image Shop section as it is one of the fastest ways to view newKvK Season 2 Episodes. However, if I wanted to view the "Images" for the show, where would I go or what would I CLICK on? Thank you, HugeKidvsKatFan 19:13, April 25, 2011 (UTC) P.S: Sorry for double post; typed in a hurry and forgot to put topic :( Thank you for your image shop :) I love youre image shop too :) And you're right ther is no age to love something :)* MY PROFILE? I suppose that you have visit my profile, right? Ammmm, about the drawing, with the kiss thing, i didn't draw it, i was take it from the internet(its just a picture). Do u wanna see my real drawing stuff? So go to my blog, on:"''My Creation by I.Paula''". There you can see how i draw.Well i made them in paint, its hard to draw in paint. Yes i like naruto too, but, i didn't see the full episodes:(. Yu Yu Hacusho, hmmm, i like the fights there ;). Thanks alot for warm and sweet messeges from you. Have a nice day:-*Lovergirlcoop 13:36, April 26, 2011 (UTC) SAME So as I, i draw very fast on my notebooks(schoolnotebooks), its more easy, don't worry if u cant draw on paint, we not born with pc's in ower hands=)) thanks :-*Lovergirlcoop 16:23, April 26, 2011 (UTC) EXPRESSION This is a expression use in Romania(its mean, not all of us don't know how to use a computer, or programs, just like me) ;). get it? :)Lovergirlcoop 16:30, April 26, 2011 (UTC) Way to much...lol..;)) I know, in my country some kids over 2 years know how to use a mouse and more, omg...they gonna be a freaker when they grown up. Omg, and the same with inteligence, when they have a higher IQ, as adult, they gonna be creazy...creepy..Lovergirlcoop 16:51, April 26, 2011 (UTC) MMMMMMM........;) Hmmm.... all its possible in the World, right? Lovergirlcoop 17:23, April 26, 2011 (UTC) HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!! Another present for you;) Some pictures for you.Lovergirlcoop 10:43, April 29, 2011 (UTC) ^^ Its me again. I love kittens, that why I add the picture out there, to make you happy. Hope you like it. :-*Lovergirlcoop 10:48, April 29, 2011 (UTC) Happy Birthday to you Happy Birthday to you Happy Birthday Dear Coop+Kat :D Happy Birthday to you :) I wish you a nice day with presents :D ;D :-* Thanks. I'm lucky that I have the best friends on the wikia. :-* Lovergirlcoop 13:24, April 29, 2011 (UTC) Happy Birthday! TheGabrielZaum You Take | 21:27, April 29, 2011 (UTC) Yum yum...:) :P I see icecream there, i want one with chocolate flavor, please? :P ;) :-*Lovergirlcoop 13:22, April 30, 2011 (UTC) :-* Thanks my friend :-*Lovergirlcoop 13:26, April 30, 2011 (UTC) Hia :) I saw the new episode, realy cool. I'm lucky to have a friend like you and the others, keep going, nice job. :-*:-*:-*Lovergirlcoop 18:38, April 30, 2011 (UTC) New Store now this you will love, if u find any epic images, of kid vs kat i wish u to send them to me, as im making a store, so people can buy the image you upload! so keep an eye out, currently make a calendar. check them out at: http://kidvskat.wikia.com/wiki/Community_Portal/Store -- 15:22, May 1, 2011 (UTC) YEAAAAHHHH!!!!:):):) Hia there, well this is how i realy draw, finaly i make it to add here, phew...:)Lovergirlcoop 09:56, May 10, 2011 (UTC) :-* Yes, in the picture is Coop as adult. Well I made Coop before making me account on the Kid vs Kat Wikia and before finding about Fiona's appearance. I made my own "Kid vs Kat" new version, only for me. You can see this in my blog, whats going on , ;). I do my best, thank you. In fact, I log in my fb account, and was taking a photo with the help of my webcam, another device to show you guys how I realy draw, I don't have. Well, a little prise for my friends who contribute hard on the wikia, and to show my respect for ya guys:) ^^. Thank you, a nice day.Lovergirlcoop 12:09, May 10, 2011 (UTC) New episodes :) Hello. Well I saw the new episodes that you just added on image shop. Great job! Without you adding these new ones,hmmmmmm, I don't think so, maybe I should wait till airs the whole episodes in my country(ha! that gonna take ages). But as I say, thank God that I found you guys. I wish to help you guys with something, to make your work easy, but I'm not good in PC's. Sorry for disturbing you. Bye :-* Lovergirlcoop 18:43, May 14, 2011 (UTC) Season Finale Hello Coop+Kat, I spoke to Rob a while back and he said: "Kid vs. Komputer / The Snowflake Fake are fake episodes." Please remove these names from the Image Shop and replace with: "Season Finale". Thank you, 16:52, May 16, 2011 (UTC) This was typed by HugeKidvsKatFan :(( Sorry that is wroten in small size, but this thing happins only on my talk page. To see whats wrotes there, I must use that zoom thing, on the right side on the bottom of my PC, if you understand. Or I have to buy some new glasses =)). Also I have another problem, when I get to some users on their talk pages, my internet page its freeeze, don't know why...:(. I swear I didn't do nothing, this stuff suddently happins'. Nothing to do with me. Sorry:(. A nice day ;)Lovergirlcoop 10:16, May 17, 2011 (UTC) Image shop. Youre work. Oh man, its seem's that little size is still there :((. I almoust forget to tell you, yeah if I added some videos. Well I create on my blog were I wanna to add the videos, I mean the whole episodes of Kid vs Kat from season 1 and 2. And the shorts too. I want to add them for me. But to do this, I go on youre "image shop" and copy the URL thing to add the video. So my question is this thing bad, to stole youre work? I did something wrong here, to take youre work and add them to my blog? Please tell me if I did something bad, to make sure to end this mess. If yes, I'm realy sorry that I take you're work . I don't want upset you. Its not nice to stole somebodys work. You can go to my blog to see which episodes I added there, on "''My Kid vs Kat Episodes from SEASON1 <>", ''this is the title. Go there and see, I waiting you're answer about this. I don't want to get banned here, it gonna be my worst nightmare, after my math nightmare from the school:(. Thank you. Lovergirlcoop 10:33, May 17, 2011 (UTC) :(( Sorry if is annoying for you the lttle size writing from me, realy sorry. Its annoying me too. okok , not annoying u too anymore...so can u answer me to those questions? :(Lovergirlcoop 10:53, May 17, 2011 (UTC) "A Wiki Life". Wow. Congratulations Coop+Kat for earning this badged. Honest to be, I didn't see one like this before. You are the first user who earned. :) :-* Bye!Lovergirlcoop 11:29, May 17, 2011 (UTC) Secrets of Mom Burtonburger. ?! Hello. Is those episodes are for real? If yes, I think I gonna die before its airs. omg lol...jk. Thank you, a nice day :PLovergirlcoop 13:42, May 22, 2011 (UTC) Confirmation of the Season Finale URGENT! Please confirm if the following is true ASAP: This I got off Wikipedia; however, the one on KvK Wikia says that Millie will be present instead of Fiona. Can you clear this up? Thanks in advance, HugeKidvsKatFan 23:00, May 30, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for your advice Thanks for that what you told me in my talk page, That information will be useful in the future RaggaR 12:41, June 1, 2011 (UTC) the welcome template i see u changed the welcome template, but i must say are u sure? as when people come, they ask you alot, so you sure u want this, also if u do please change the image to a link, as it. -- 10:16, June 5, 2011 (UTC) Season 3 What! Will there really be season 3 on August 6, 2011! Tell me, Pls RaggaR 20:52, June 10, 2011 (UTC) :) Cool, I love the cars. In specially when there new, and cool. I mean , like the interior designs on the cars. Hmmmm, I gonna send you a image of my favorite car. Lovergirlcoop 11:04, June 11, 2011 (UTC) Coop and Kat. Well, when I gonna have time, I'll draw for you Coop and Kat as friends, but, I'm not gonna color them(coloring the characters is hard then drawing them, belive me XP). When I finish with them, I'll send them. Goodnight. Lovergirlcoop 23:27, June 11, 2011 (UTC) Funny Game :) Try this Game. It makes me laugh every time I play it. :) Ps. it is not about KvK and I just want to know what you think about it. RaggaR 19:40, June 17, 2011 (UTC) Help? Could you create Gallery to the article Kats girlfriend? There is lots of pictures, so I think it needs one. Thanks and have a nice day. Ps. Nice that you liked that game. Bash the Computer... RaggaR 09:43, June 18, 2011 (UTC) Friendship. Hello Coop+Kat, how are you? Well I want to inform that I send you the pics with my drawings on Facebook. I hope you like it. Well thats all. A nice day. :-* Lovergirlcoop 14:37, June 24, 2011 (UTC) Ok then.Take your time and have fun:-*Lovergirlcoop 18:14, June 25, 2011 (UTC) You got me stuck in here. LOLZ. Let me explain how i did it:i draw them on the paper, then i take a photo with the help of my webcam(only when i'm in fb account i can take photo of it). With the link, i don't know how to make that. but if u want to save them, just go to the image and go to "save image as". Sorry another way to help you i can't. Sorry T_T. Lovergirlcoop 10:51, June 28, 2011 (UTC) ^^ :-* Thank you for the comment. Was fun making Coop and Kat as friends, man almoust die in laughing here =)). :-* Lovergirlcoop 18:25, June 28, 2011 (UTC) :*:*:* <3 Thank you for the warm wishes. Ha! That with friendly member... =///= , melts my heart ^^" Awww Kat is so adorable.. with my cake on his head =)) Hmmmm.. I must find Mr Kat, before he eat all the birthday cake. Hihihihi.. Thank you! :*:*:* Lovergirlcoop 12:27, July 6, 2011 (UTC) Is Today Rob's Final Decision? Hey Coop+Kat, Chansep2009 here, and I was just wondering, is today Rob's final decision either to make a Season 3 or End Kid vs. Kat? True Yeah, true. But Rob left us a message on the news, saying that once the finale aired in the U.S. then he would make his final decision. And the finale aired today in the U.S. But the day is still not over. Great Job! =) Hey Coop+Kat, I just wanted to say Great Job on everything, especially the image shop. I love it. =) Keep it up. =) Yes, but it's great. Keep up the Great Work. =) Nope Nope, but I am always watching for the message once Rob makes his final decision, which is on the KVK wiki homepage, it says news. So once he makes his final decision, it shows up there. But on Wikipedia, it says that there will be a third season. And no one can edit it, because it's locked. Join Chat Hey Coop+Kat. Join the Kid vs. Kat Wiki Chat, so me and u can Chat. Wanna come in the KvK Wiki Chat Hey Coop+Kat, do u wanna come in the KvK Wiki Chat, and Chat with me? Fixing them I'm just fixing the episodes. K Ok, Great Idea. Thanks. =) How Yeah, I See that. How do we change it to the episode? I can get it unprotected I can get it unprotected, so that both of us can do it. Then i'll protect it again! I'm an Admin Parsonsda made me an admin, and ok. So do we have to re create the episodes? Ok Ok. Finished K, I finished that part. Ok, do u mind helping me? K, do u mind helping me fix them. Then it'll go by faster. Like I'll the do the first 13 episodes, which is half, then you'll do the next 13 episodes (the other half) Example Like I go from Let the Games Begin - Planter's Warp. Then u go from Curse of Tutankitty's Tomb - Christmas Special Sorry Sorry, I'm very slow at this. =( Thank you so much Thank you so much. =) I'm sorry I got u into this. But u gotta tell me how you finished so fast. Cool Ok, Cool. Sorry about this. =( Ok Ok, I'll try. =) I changed my YouTube Vid Titles on YouTube Hey Coop+Kat, as u can see I changed my YouTube vids titles. For Example: Mind Games / Strange Kat On A Train. I put it as: "Kid vs. Kat - 217A - Mind Games, or "Kid vs. Kat - 217B "Strange Kat On A Train" Like I put the prod code then the letter after. Yep Yep, Oh. I was wondering what those numbers were at first between the episodes of your titles. It was telling what order they were in. Like Kid vs. Kat - 2-34-1 - Kat to the Future Part One, and 2-34-2 - Kat to the Future Part Two. Like the last number is the number of what part it is. Cool Yep, Exactly. And now people can tell what order the episodes go in, and what episode is after the first part.